


Ragdoll’s Letter to Santa 2020

by Ragdoll (melodycat9395)



Series: Ragdoll's Letters to Santa [6]
Category: The Killers (Band)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycat9395/pseuds/Ragdoll
Series: Ragdoll's Letters to Santa [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726891





	Ragdoll’s Letter to Santa 2020

December 2020

Dear Santa,

I know it’s been A MATTER OF TIME since you last heard from me. But I am throwing CAUTION to the wind and hoping I won’t get too much BLOWBACK from you for sending you my request for 2020.

The Coronavirus pandemic has dealt A CRIPPLING BLOW to planet earth this year. I’ve been going OUT OF MY MIND with fear and worry. I just want to RUN FOR COVER and keep a low profile.

Santa, could you bring us here in THE WORLD WE LIVE IN some indication that EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT? I know you have friends in high places Santa, so anything you can do would be WONDERFUL WONDERFUL.

I know I’m JUST ANOTHER GIRL, but I FEEL IT IN MY BONES that you can help us all come out ON TOP.

Santa, you’re THE MAN!

Love,

Ragdoll


End file.
